dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:Vane tokita shawols
Sobre mi : thumb|259px § Nombre Real: Vanessa Velásquez Aragón § Fecha de Nacimiento: 9 Marzo § ' 'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Santa Marta, Colombia § '''Profesión: Estudiante, amante de los asiaticos § Grupo Sanguíneo: A+ §''' '''Estatura: 164 cm § Peso: 54 kg § Signo Zodiacal: Piscis § Signo Chino: Cabra § Posición: Fans a morir de SHINee, en especial Key Me enknta el K-POP, me intereso mucho en la cultura asiatica en especial la coreana, me encantan los doramas, y me gustaria ir a Asia algun dia XD ^.^ es el sueño de muchas. Entre mis grupos k pop favoritos esta SHINee, Super Junior, SS501. Mi Cancion K-pop Favorita REPLAY - SHINee thumb|right|408px|Mi video Favorito Nuna neomu yeppeoseo namjadeurei gaman andwo Heundeullineun geunyeowi mam sashil algo isseo Geunyeoege sarangeun hansunganwi neukkimil ppun Mwora haedo naegen salmwi Everything. Ama geunyeoneun eorin naega budamseureoun gabwa Nal baraboneun nunbichi malhaejujanha And I think I'm gonna hate it girl kkeuti daga oneun geol Gaseumi malhaejunda nuga mworaedo. Nuna neomu yeppeo (Geu geunyeoreul boneun nan) Michyeo (Ha hajiman ijen jichyeo) Replay replay replay Chueogi nae mameul halkwieo (A apaseo ijen mameul) gochyeo (Da dagaol ibyeole nan) Replay replay replay. Nuna nawi M.V.P² bureoume ppudeuthaetji Neul shiseonjibjung geunyeowa hamkke itneun nan So cool Jebal i soneul johji malja deon nawi dajimeun Eoneu sunganbuteo geojishingeol ara. Ama geunyeoneun chakhan naega byeol jaemieobseotna bwa Nal daehaneun momjishi malhago itjanha And I think I'm gonna hate it girl kkeuti daga oneun geol Gaseumi sorichinda ibyeol apeseo. Nuna neomu yeppeo (Geu geunyeoreul boneun nan) Michyeo (Ha hajiman ijen jichyeo) Make up shake up break up Chueogi nae mameul halkwieo (A apaseo ijen mameul) gochyeo (Da dagaol ibyeole nan) Make up shake up break up. A A areumdaun geunyeoneun a a ajikkkaji nuguwa Jinshil doen sarangwi maseul bonjeoki eobneun ge bunmyeonghae A A aswibgedo geunyeoneun a a ajik eorin naegen Jinshil doen sarangwi maeumeul badeul su eobneunji. Nuna neomu yeppeo (Geu geunyeoreul boneun nan) Michyeo (Ha hajiman ijen jichyeo) Replay replay replay Chueogi nae mameul halkwieo (A apaseo ijen mameul) Gochyeo (Da dagaol ibyeole nan) Replay replay replay. Nuna neomu yeppeo (Geu geunyeoreul boneun nan) Michyeo (Uh geunyeowa nawi Love) Michyeo (Ha hajiman ijen jichyeo) (Uh I just go crazy 'cuz) Replay replay replay (I I I love you girl) Chueogi nae mameul halkwieo (A apaseo ijen mameul) Replay! (Uh maeumi apaseo) gochyeo (Da dagaol ibyeole nan) (Yo! I wanna hold you girl) Replay replay replay (I I I love you). (Nuna neomu yeppeo nunan yeppeo) Jinshildoen sarangwi maseul bon jeogi (Nuna neomu yeppeo nunan yeppeo) Jinshildoen sarangwi maeumeul. Mis páginas favoritas * SHINee * ¡KEY! * Onew * Jonghyun * Minho * TaeMin * SHINee the best Colombia 24402 10150161649630608 492966835607 11754002 4250734 n.jpg 24949 109949715699695 106125859415414 171316 1442492 n.jpg 18552 293659683221 27622873221 4692769 4794916 n.jpg 242px-Shinee key^^ a6ef680e-1-.jpg 13940 241027528221 27622873221 4381925 7784027 n.jpg 18438 495331185607 492966835607 11173819 3425246 n.jpg 18438 495384260607 492966835607 11174302 668398 n.jpg 2 (2).jpg 4303551269 c2aedb48bc.jpg 05EC4tnRVwM- -happy-birthday-key-shinee-2011.jpg 1281435479 006 convjpg.jpg 13940 241027528221 27622873221 4381925 7784027 n.jpg 17539756.jpg 18438 495331185607 492966835607 11173819 3425246 n.jpg 18438 495384260607 492966835607 11174302 668398 n.jpg 18552 293659683221 27622873221 4692769 4794916 n.jpg 1 562450852l.jpg 242px-Shinee key^^ a6ef680e-1-.jpg 24402 10150161649630608 492966835607 11754002 4250734 n.jpg 24949 109949715699695 106125859415414 171316 1442492 n.jpg 24949 109949722366361 106125859415414 171317 145994 n.jpg 254px-251275 220676624620164 100000334830595 772419 6542478 n.jpg 2 (2).jpg 312016 209031549160692 144740108923170 587618 17234231 n.jpg 315984 293595420657360 198731646810405 1377223 497836564 n.jpg 4303551269 c2aedb48bc.jpg 686-k-shinee.PNG Ah-dorable-Key-shinee-11645952-400-534.jpg Cool.jpg Everysingclearfiled6.jpg KEY-shinee-6399799-427-600.jpg Key-shinee-17530749-1024-1409.jpg Key.jpg Key shinee 125898.jpg Key shinee 310858.jpg Key shinee 447140.jpg Rcg.png SHINee-SM-Town-Live-10-shinee-16819428-1755-2560.jpg SHINee K33.jpg The first5.jpg